The Great Injury
The Great Injury (Polish: Wielka Kontuzja) was a real-life incident that took place on 21 September, 2012. It is, however, also mentioned in EPEJSODION Dodgeball. It began during an unihoc match on a PE class. Overview Background The future developer was the defensive star (as seen in Zbijak287) of his class, and the first drawings connected with EPEJSODION Dodgeball had been done by the time. The time was September 2012 - the future dev's fifth grade of elementary school. The class had been just heating up for the new school challenges. The Ministry of Dodgeball - a school clan consisting of class members - was the most important group involved in it. The most important character of this story was Zuzanna Pędziszewska, the class unihoc star. The Game The classes on 21 September were held normally without any substitutions. After planned Polish, Nature and English classes it was time for PE - a very popular subject within class 5A. After the class got changed into sports kits and took part in a general development warmup, a game of unihoc was commenced by the PE teachers, Anita Pękala and Jan Strużyk. The fifteen students had been split into three changing teams depending on the students' clothing - the White, in which were Tadeusz and Zuzanna, the Black and the Colorful (Biali, Czarni and Pstrokaci in Polish).The first game was between the White and the Colorful and it resulted in a 2-0 score for the White. After their terce has ended, the Black entered instead of the White and they got a 1-0 score over the Colors, which meant that the Colorful had no chance for winning anymore. "The White Day" After the second terce, White came to play instead of the Colorful. Alex Mackiewicz-Kubiak scored two more goals for the White, which lead them to a 4-1 victory over the Black and 4-0 over the Colorful. However, in the fourth last minute of the final terce Piotr Czaja, a Black team mate, charged Zuzanna, brutally twisting her wrist. Zuzanna needed to go to the school infirmary immediately. After the match ended, Zuzanna took part in the maths class with a bandaged wrist. The Ministry was communicating her on phone for the rest of the day and during the weekend, also issuing a two-week ban on Piotr Czaja. Complications Unfortunately, this isn't the end of the end of the story. Some time later, during the 2012 Sopoti PS 1 Green Rush Race, Zuzanna had her wrist bandaged once again, this time in conjunction with a dislocation. Piotr repeated the arm twisting incident in December, too. About four months after the Ministry was disbanded, Zuzanna appeared with another dressing on her arm. This time, however, it was plaster - the Great Injury resulted in a fracture. In EPEJSODION Dodgeball The 5A White Roster is unlockable with a White Banner. The matches are played within the Sopoti Gym, which is based on the gym in which the Great Injury happened. The distributions for the White Banners are mostly taking place around the Great Injury anniversaries.